Harvesters (e.g. combines) are used to harvest crops. Operations performed by conventional combines include chopping the crop and collecting grain in a grain tank. These conventional combines, however, utilize grain quantity measurement devices and methods that are susceptible to grain measurement inaccuracies and grain spillage, especially when the combine is harvesting on a slope or a hill.